Ron Wasserman
Ronald Aaron Wasserman, also known as Aaron Waters and The Mighty RAW, is an American music artist best known for composing the original theme song for Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, and for the large volume of original songs he also recorded for the series. He is also a member of the band Fisher. Although wrongly referred to as a "band", "The Mighty RAW" is just an alias for the singer himself. 'History' Early career Wasserman has fascinated with music since he was three years old. He started a rock band in the mid 1980s with present day actress E.G. Daily. Shortly after the band disbanded, he started working for Saban Entertainment in 1989, filling-in one afternoon and eventually staying there for six and a half years. ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' While at Saban, Wasserman developed scores and co-wrote themes for several of their smaller series as well as the animated X-Men series, before he composed some of his most recognizable work, which was for the show Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. One day he was presented with the first footage of the show, was told to use the word "Go", and to have it finished by the next day. After two and a half hours, the song that resulted was the show's theme song, "Go Go Power Rangers".[1] Several of his most popular songs and scores were eventually released on a successful concept album entitled Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Album: A Rock Adventure, which linked his music around a variation on the opening episodes of season two of the television series. While working on the show, Saban asked Wasserman to come up with an artist name, as they did not want it to appear as though one person was doing all of the music. He came up with the name "Aaron Waters" because his middle name was Aaron and the name''Wasserman'' means "water carrier" in German. Saban later attached the additional alias "The Mighty RAW". The reason behind it is unknown.[1] Later Saban projects His success with the Power Rangers soundtrack led to his work on bigger projects, and he contributed music for Sweet Valley High and VR Troopers. Wasserman left Saban in 1995, citing exhaustion. Post-Saban music career After leaving Saban in 1996, Wasserman started a band with then-girlfriend Kathy Fisher, whom he later married. The band, Fisher, won an award for "most downloaded song on the Internet" in 2000 and has enjoyed a steady stream of success since then. Wasserman also began working on various video game titles with Pink Floyd producer Bob Ezrin and contributed to DIC Entertainment. In 1998, Fisher contributed a song for the movie Great Expectations. The band would eventually generate 18,000 downloads after they uploaded content from a recent album to mp3 websites, with the song "I Will Love You" receiving the most downloads.[citation needed] Return to Power Rangers Wasserman returned to Power Rangers franchise in 2005. He composed the theme song for the thirteenth Power Rangers season, Power Rangers: S.P.D.. News of his involvement reached the fanbase and demo versions of the theme were leaked, upsetting Disney executives. He submitted a demo rock theme for the 2006 season Power Rangers: Mystic Force, which Disney loved, and then told him that the crew was looking for something in the 'hip-hop' genre which, according to him, didn't fit a show about magic and Power Rangers. Nevertheless, he submitted a rap demo, which he admitted was terrible. After he announced to the fanbase that his themes weren't chosen, he posted them online. Disney was not happy with him and contacted him stating that he wasn't allowed to do that. He played devil's advocate and that he could since they weren't being used anyway and suspects it had to do with the backlash that the official theme song received. Following this, he cut ties with Disney all together. Post Power Rangers Wasserman remains active with other television and commercial projects, including recent work for America's Next Top Model. In 2010, Wasserman released two original songs with Ozone Entertainment as downloadable content on the Rock Band Network.[2] On October 22, 2012, Ron Wasserman released "Power Rangers Redux", a downloadable album comprised of music from the first 2 seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The album can be purchased and downloaded from Bandcamp.com In 2018, he composed the score for the prelude trailer for Shattered Grid. Personal life He is married to Kathleen Fisher and they have a son named Aaron. Trivia *It's been rumored that he contributed to 2004's Power Rangers Dino Thunder theme song. however in an email to a fan, he stated that he wasn't involved, although he agrees that it does sound like him. Discography Studio albums *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Album: A Rock Adventure'' (1994) (as The Mighty RAW) *Power Rangers Redux (2012) Singles *"Go Go Power Rangers" (1994) *"Fight Back" (2008) *"American Hero" (2010) Category:Crew Category:Composers Category:PR Singers